Slug and Jiggers
by Hopelesslielost
Summary: Rose and Scorpious were really just brilliantly oblivious.


**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter

Hey haven't posted in a while, another Harry Potter universe story second generation or is it third? I don't really know. I actually did this for my creative writing class. We were told to write a one shot fan fic…so I did not much to say other than that hope you like it.

***

_Slug and Jiggers_

Rose Weasley rolled onto her stomach with a low groan holding her breath for several moments while contemplating whether or not suffocation was worse than waking up. After several long moments of consideration, she grudgingly rolled over to glare at the ceiling, slightly light headed. From beyond the curtain, she could hear her roommates bustling around Ellen hissing "Shite" in her usual panic. Rose rolled onto her side, pulling open her curtain to watch Ellen flip through a textbook in an impatient manner, her haste threatening to tear the pages. Rose yawned, stretched, and sat up.

"Morning Ellen," the girl looked up from scribbling something on the piece of parchment in front of her.

"Morning," she answered grouchily "You wouldn't happen to remember who invented an-AC current? And how it changed the lives of muggles, would you?" she asked

"You still haven't written that essay?"

"Well I've tried but its all so confusing, this Edison bloke, he made electricity right? So who's Westinghouse and whys he mucking about in Edison's stuff? And why does it matter anyway? What's wrong with candles?" Rose sighed

"Edison didn't _make_ electricity El. Have you even bothered to read the text?"

"It's so boring…" she groaned

"Well, then you should have listened to Binns's lecture." Ellen snorted rolling her eyes.

"Binns is probably the only person on the planet who could possibly manage to be even more boring then the text," she replied getting a laugh from Rose.

"He was probably there for most of the stuff he teaches." Christine put in from across the room, straightening her blouse. "Do you know how old he is?" she asked looking at Rose expectantly

"What do you think I am _Hogwarts, a History_?" she huffed crawling out of bed.

"No but Hogwarts is one of your specialties." Christina grinned as Rose dug through her trunk. It was true, Rose did know plenty of lovely little shortcuts and hideouts throughout the school due to family connections, but really why would she know anything about Proffessor Binns?

"Rose, your boys are waiting for you." Angie announced bursting into the room with her usual dramatic flare. "They're becoming rather impatient." Rose rolled her eyes pulling on her uniform quickly. "Well really less, they and more Al, but either way…did I mention that he asked me to Hogsmead?" she asked suddenly as if she had only just remembered, though Rose wouldn't doubt that that was her only reason for even mentioning the boys.

"Al did?" Ellen asked looking up from her Muggle Studies once again.

"Yeah," she said grinning to wide to pull off the nonchalance she seemed to be aiming for.

"See you in potions," Rose called with a roll of her eyes darting from the room.

Albus, Scorpius, and Hugo were waiting just outside the portrait hole looking just as impatient as Angie had suggested they were.

"You are the slowest person I know." Albus declared slamming a thick textbook shut spinning on his heels and stalking away.

"You don't have to wait form me you know."

"I do if I want to get Scorpius help with Arithmency."

"Good things come to those who wait." Albus rolled his eyes

"I'm not quite sure I believe that. Take Angie, I didn't wait to ask her out, still going with her." He grinned carefully skipping over a vanishing step on the marble staircase.

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Scorpius asked getting a shove from Albus.

"Where are you taking her?" Hugo asked sounding only half-interested

"Puddyfoots probably." Rose made a face

"I hate that place."

"You're the most unromantic girl ever to grace the planet." Albus teased only to receive a scowl.

"I just don't think Puddyfoots is romantic, it's to crowded and far to pink."

"Well then what do you find romantic my dear Rosie?" Al asked with a scoff. The girl shrugged.

"I don't know-something more private, you should take her to the apothecary." Al looked at her as if she were completely stark raving mad.

"Slug and Jiggers?" what about that place is romantic?" Rose shrugged.

"Never mind." She sighed as they entered the great hall.

"See you Fourth hour." Scorpius waved over his shoulder at the three Gryffindors before slipping off to the Ravenclaw table.

Scorpius approached the Hippogriff slowly, holding eye contact and bowing, the animal reared back with an angry squawk sending Scorpius scrambling away from the creature. Rose cackled from the sidelines at the disgruntled blond. The sixth year Griffendors had Care of Magical creatures on Wednesdays with the Ravenclaws. Currently their class was broken up into pairs scattered around the fringes of the Forbidden Forest, each delegated their own hippogriff to approach. Many of the other pairs, easily seen through the thin foliage stood much like Rose and Scorpius, that is to say, several feet out of clawing range "Oh stop your laughing." He groaned, running a hand through his hair. "It's not as easy as it looks."

"My Uncle has a hippogriff; it's really not that hard." She could see Albus using that fact to his advantage, showing off shamelessly. She smirked, stepping forward to stand beside her friend. Together they eyed the hippogriff for several moments. "You want me to show you how?" Scorpius sighed and nodded "You can pay me back tonight."

"Scuse me?" he asked giving her a very odd look

"I need someone to be a dummy; I've got a Charms exam tomorrow." She explained tying her hair up with the rubber band from around her wrist.

"Ah…" Scorpius nodded slowly "Okay, sure…" Rose grinned

"Right then, first you've got to relax a bit." Scorpius gave her an incredulously look.

"Relax? Its tried to claw my eyes out on more than one occasion."

"Well that's because you aren't relaxed isn't it?"

"No, no I don't think that's it at all. I think it just wants to gouge my eyes out." Scorpius answered eyeing both the hippogriff and Rose as he would a mad man. Rose grabbed his shoulders and shook him

"Relax!"

"How is this supposed to relax me?" Rose let him go rolling her eyes,

"Oh come on at least try!" she wiggled her limbs about

"Am I supposed to be relaxing or looking absolutely ridiculous?" Rose paused to glare at him "I'm serious, I think me and the hippogriff agree for once," he gestured to the animal, which was trotting around its tether ruffling its feathers. "I think its laughing at you."

"You're such a tosser, Malfoy." She sighed he smirked in return

"I try."

"Fine, close your eyes." Scorpius rose an eyebrow at her "Just do it." Scorpius shrugged and followed orders. "Now take deep breaths." He did as he was told, "Go to your happy place."

"My happy place?"

"Yes, in that mystical realm, where everyone loves you just as much as you love yourself." Rose answered tartly; Scorpius chuckled.

"Okay, okay happy place."

"Good now open your eyes." Scorpius was met with the sight of two wide hazel eyes and a mass of freckles.

"You're really close," he pointed out rather unnecessarily. Hazel eyes rolled before she grabbed him around the elbow turning him to face the hippogriff.

"Now walk slowly, and just do what I do." Scorpius nodded, though he was unsure if he had actually heard or if her words had simply oozed out his other ear; he was too distracted by her proximity to really give it much thought.

Scorpius scowled at the girl sitting on the cold stone floor directly in front of him. She was grinning cheekily right back, apparently immune to his scowl. "You promised." She teased in a sing songy tone.

"Before I knew what I was being a dummy for." He argued

"Its not my fault you didn't ask, is it? Now man up and stop deflecting." Scorpius didn't lower his wand. "Oh come on! I helped you with the Hippogriff, I just need to make sure I'm doing it properly, Ill only need to do it once, twice at the very most."

"Don't try to guilt trip me, it won't work."

"Scorp," she shined softly his glare faltered momentarily before he sighed

"Fine, you get one go, no more." Rose grinned victoriously.

"Deal." Scorpius lowed his wand glower back in place, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly; glancing around the empty class room as if there might be someone watching.

"Rictusempra!" Rose's wand swished smoothly through the air causing Scorpius to burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He fell back onto the floor rolling and cackling, clutching at his sides squirming away from a nonexistent opponent. His display set Rose of into a giggle spell, the blond boys' complete lack of composure amusing her greatly.

"Rose!" Scorpius gasped between burst of laughter "Rose!" she pointed her wand at him again

"Rict-" she had to start over her laughter interrupting the spell.

"Rose!" Scorpius cackled. The girl snickered pushing herself to her knees.

"Okay," she giggled "Okay one sec…" she attempted to calm herself holding back another wave of giggles "Rictusempra!" It worked this time, Scorpius falling still; gasping for air wile rose succumbed to giggles once more.

"Your lucky I like you." Scorpius huffed still sprawled out on the floor. Rose grinned wildly flopping down onto the floor as well.

"I know."

"You better." He shoved her shoulder lightly "Ah…hey so I need to get unicorn hair for potions, you want to come with?"

"Sure." Rose shrugged though Scorpius couldn't see it. "I was going to go into Hogsmead anyway, I need a new quill. She could just barely see Scorpius nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright then, we can stop by and see Mundungus."

"Cool,"

"Felix Felicis, more commonly known as 'Lady Luck' bestows the drinker luck for and extended period of time, depending on both quantity and potency of the potion." Rose droned her cheek cradles in her palm "Side effects include, giddiness, recklessness and dangerous over confidence." She continued in monotone.

"Rose, the point of reading out loud is to make this less mind numbing." Scorpius complained yawning widely. Rose rolled her eyes before straightening in her seat and plastering a wide grin across her face.

"Felic Felicis is extraordinarily toxic in large quantities and lethal is prepared incorrectly!" She chirped cheerily "It is a banned substance in all major organized sporting events and-"

"There's no need to sing it." Scorpius chuckled

"But Mr. Malfoy, isn't this passage simply exhilarating?"

"If sarcasm were gold you'd have more than Gingotts." Rose snorted

"Hello, pot, this is the kettle calling." She snickered falling silent as she watched a nervous looking Hufflepuff approach their table.

"Er…Eh… Scorpius?" the blond looked up at the girl seeming almost startled.

"Oh, Hello, can I help you?" He blinked at her in confusion as she turned an impressive shade of maroon, and Rose knew about impressive shades of red.

"Well it just…" she looked around anxiously eyes never focusing on Scorpius. "I was wondering if you might come to Madame Puddyfoots with me on Saturday." She practicly squealed the last bit.

"Ah…Well actually, Rose and I have plans that day…Sorry…" the girls blush darkened her bright eyes darting to Rose for a second before she nodded biting her lip

"Oh-okay…well thank you." She turned and hurried off leaving the table in silence for a moment.

"You could have said yes, you know." Scorpius turned away from the retreating girl to quirk an eyebrow at Rose.

"We have plans."

"Well yes, but If you wanna go with someone else, I wont be upset."

"I'd rather spend all afternoon in that dusty old pub with you than step foot in that Puddyfoots." He replied summoning a quill from his bag with a quick twitch of his wand, making a small note in his text book.

"Are you comparing me with the Hog's head?" Rose asked in mock irritation. Scorpius looked up at her eyes wide.

"No! Rose you know that's not- Of course not! I- No!" he stuttered Rose laughed "I…I should just shut it shouldn't I?"

"It wouldn't hurt." She smirked

"Right then."

Lilly unlaced her shoes kicking them off before maneuvering her stockings off with only her toes, feeling rather accomplished when she had finished. "Are you doing anything this weekend?" she asked dipping her feet into the lake as Rose sat beside her. "I was planning on throwing a singles pity party, care to join me?" she lounged back onto the grass

"Scorp and I are going into Hogsmead." Rose answered, watching the giant squid bob lazily across the surface of the water.

"What?" Lilly asked sitting up "When did this happen and why has no one told me?" she asked.

"Wednesday, do you want to come too?" Lilly looked at her incredulously.

"Well of course not."

"Why?" Rose looked away from the water to examine the thoroughly confused expression on her baby cousin's face.

"Rose, you know Saturdays Valentines Day right?" she asked slowly, Rose blinked "You seriously didn't know?" Lilly asked sitting up "He asked you out, and you didn't know?" The disbelief coloring Lilly's voice only increased.

"No!" Rose blushed "I don't think he knew either." Lilly gave her a skeptical look.

"I honestly think you're the only person thick enough not to remember something like valentines." Rose shook her head stubbornly.

"No, he only suggested it because he needs unicorn hair for Felix Felicis." Lilly gapped at her for several seconds before throwing her hands into the air.

"The two of you are perfect of each other. You're the only two people in the castle oblivious enough not to notice the abundance of snogging lately." Rose had the decency to look appropriately embarrassed.

Walking into Hogsmead had been a rather awkward experience; both the road and town seemed to belong to the mass of couples that had descended from the castle. Rose had been worried that the day could continue in this awkward fashion but was relived to find that the couples seemed to be gravitating to certain shops, none of which were on their itinerary. Rose perused the shelves of the apothecary slowly, examining a large tank filled with a clear blue potion and little piles of glowing Kelpie eggs.

"Rose, come here." Scorpius called in the dort of half whisper the little shop seemed to require. Rose looked away from the eggs picking her way through barrels and displays crowding the small shop. The tiny room was filled with gentle orange glow causing piles of Kappa scales and bushels of Harpy feathers to shimmer, while flecks of dust caught the light dancing through the air at the slightest movement. Scorpius was leaning over a display case holding a heart sliced in two coronaly showing off the four chambers.

"Merlin." Rose whispered examining the specimen

"May I help you?" both students turned to look at the old woman who had appeared from the back room.

"Yes," Scorpius approached the counter holding the braid of silvery blue unicorn hair out to the woman, while Rose went off to examine a shelf decorated with vials of venom from an assortment of creatures. "You ready?" Scorpius's voice startled her back into reality.

"Yes." She grinned leading him back out onto the street. Slug and Jiggers was on a side street, the bustling noise of the cowed on High Street was a low murmur in the distance as they headed off toward The Hogs Head.

Low storm clouds had settled over Hogsmead, their dark looming presence combined with the setting sun caused everything the light hit to glow in pools of molten gold and the air to small like early spring. Rose glanced toward high street. Catching a glance of Angie and Albus rush by she was suddenly struck with the strangest memory. An argument between her and her cousin, an argument in which she had insisted an apothecary was romantic, that solitude was better than a crowed and that Scorpius had listened silently to. This street was very much empty, and she had no doubt that the Hog's Head would be just as vacant. She glanced up at Scorpius "Hey Scorp?" He looked down at her humming slightly in question. She took his hand, lacing her fingers with his grinning at the wide-eyed look he gave her, pink flushing across his cheeks. "Happy Valentines."


End file.
